Pass the Snog Day 3:Next Generation
by LunaNight 13
Summary: It's been twenty-two years since the last Pass the Snog Day, but what will happen when our pranksters FredII and James get start it up again? Rated T for safety. And BTW James and Fred II will NOT be together.
1. Prologue

Pass the snog day 3: next generation

Prologue

(A/N: I was reading along on and found pass the snog day and pass the snog day 2 potions problems, and being a next generation junkie myself I thought what would that be like… then I was reading the 105 colorful and beautiful forum and saw the pairing JamesFredII and I just happened to be thinking about pass the snog day and … BOOM! Inspiration. The story doesn't really start until next chapter, but this is a background of it and I thank iowi, Slytherin-phantom-girl, and KT the shimmer skank lub ya'll)

* * *

Prologue:

Fred II POV

"I remember that completely insane day" my mother said muffled. As I pressed an extendable ear to mine I thought, _thank Merlin these were invented!_ I had been listening for a few minutes to my parents talk about some of the times when my war-killed uncle and some of the crazy things that had happened when he was alive. I was getting ideas for my future endevors *wink, wink* "Yes, that day was great, I still think that harry might have a mental scar from what happened to him, and I don't even want to think about who Katie bell gave it too, or how Hermione got her's." my father laughed then groaned then laughed again. "I remember Creevy's face when you gave it to him.'' "Hey, I made an impression didn't I, and I think he gave me some of his oatmeal." Mom laughed. "I loved it, and he gave some to his brother as well!" Dad had gasped still laughing. "How come you didn't restart it again after that year?" mom asked now serious. Dad sighed, "well… the war and I just couldn't do it without Fred there with me, and I definitely will NOT let the kids know about it, just imagine them with that, it'll be chaos!" "I thought you liked chaos." Mom asked innocently. "Oh, yeah I do, but I will not tell them about pass the snog day, I won't!" he laughed, but said firmly. "But what if they do find out Georgie?" mom asked. "Then Merlin help us all Angelina, help us all." He sighed. I pulled my extendable ear back and smiled mischievously. _Pass the snog day huh? Possibilies… _I thought.

* * *

(A/N: Don't you just love it! This is just how Fred II finds out about pass the snog day. So peoples, suggest some pairing there are some that I definitely know are going to be in there *no pairing spoilers you will just have to read on* lub ya'll please R&R and "may the force be with you" ;) and sorry its a short chapter!)

LunaNight 13


	2. Chapter 1: the Snog dun dun duuun

Pass the snog day 3: next generation

Chapter 1: The Snog… dun dun duuuun

(A/N: I know I submitted this at the same times as the prologue, I had ideas so I kept on. So let the chaos begin… ME GUSTA :) )

Chapter 1:

Fred II POV:

Oomph! I rubbed my stomach where the skiving snack box fell. I keep one on top of the curtains and it ripped though… again. "What a fine way to wake up. _Reparo!_" I muttered as I put the box back on top of the fixed curtain. I saw a shuddering figure under his blankets, and realized that this wasn't an accident that made that happen. "James really on a Monday." I laughed pulling his blankets off him. "Monday, or Saturday a prankster always pranks" he explained cockily getting up.A small buzz came from my wand and it reminded me what day it is. "Yes, I have been waiting all month for this!" I exclaimed jumping onto my bed excitedly. "Waiting for what?" James asked suspiciously. I grinned mischievously and muttered something I knew he couldn't hear, but he would me worried about it later. I walked quickly towards him; he tried to back away and pull out his wand, but failed. I pulled him in for a big, juicy, sloppy, wet kiss, and I didn't hesitate to put in some tongue in there. I let the squirming boy go and got an earful. "Merlin's boxers, are you insane, what was all that about! I mean seriously you just snogged me, I think I need to take you to madam Promphry. What have you been smoking?" he paused, "what did you mutter before all of that?" _well it's about time I can speak_ I thought. "Well, I _overheard_ mom and dad talking about a special day that happened 22 years ago called Pass the Snog Day, where somebody starts it off by putting a snoggy snog curse on themselves, and has to snog somebody in thirty minutes or less to get rid of it and then the person they gave it to has to do the same, until thirty minutes before midnight where the person who has it has to give it back to whoever started it. And if the snog is not passed in thirty minutes before 11:30 pm gets boils on their butt and if it is not passed for the final snog the person who has it and the starter gets boils on their butt, both last until the next Pass the Snog Day. And I just started it and gave it to you." I finished out of breath. "You are on gillyweed and not for a good reason I am not doing this; and even if I do why did you choose me" He yelled. "I chose you, because you cannot get the snog twice and I wanted you to be able to sit back and watch the chaos, and do you really want to take the chance of not participating." I smirked. "No I don't, you're and arse." He sighed in defeat. "well you have about 25 minutes left get dressed; ITS PASS THE SNOG DAY!" I announced. I had started to wake up some people and told them and it spread like wildfire.

(A/N: here it is the official start of pass the snog day YAY! I will try at least one pass per chapter, but there might be more R&R with ideas for pairings, and I am going to add a twist and also some references to my pumpkin pastilles stories try to find them :) I send lov to all my peeps!)

LunaNight 13 


End file.
